Will you be my Valentine?
by jacklovekim
Summary: Its my first fanfic. Jack and Kim have been crushing on each other for a while and a dance comes up. Will Jack ask Kim out? Its better than it sounds please read. One-shot :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey kickin' it fans! This is my first fanfiction so please no hates. This is going to be a one-shot and later on I will be uploading stories. I already have some in mind so I'm kinda excited anyways let get into it YAY!

Kim's POV:

I woke up to the noise of my little sister yelling to get up for cheer practice. I didn't really want to go firstly because it is a Sunday and secondly because I have to face all those snobby girls and pretend like one and don't get me wrong I love cheer and I love being a girl but I prefer hanging out with the guys at karate. I'm a 1st degree black belt and im the only girl in dojo. There are 5 students in the dojo; it's not the best dojo in Seaford but hey we're working on it.

Anyways I get out of bed a take a quick shower; and put on my lime green crop top and a jet black undershirt, and skinny jeans and I packed my cheer stuff to get changed into when I get there and also my karate gi since I had that practice after. Then I did my hair in light curls and put on some light makeup and my favorite bracelet to top everything of.

The charm bracelet was given by none other than my best friend Jack Brewer; he is kind, fun, loving, awesome, amazing, **STOP KIM!** **URGH… **okay maybe I have this tiny little crush on him **REALLY!** OH! Who am I kidding I have this huge crush on him but im to scared to admit it because it will surely make things really awkward and will ruin our friendship and all that.

I quickly rush to the beeping car and get in and my mom and I rush of to cheer practice. It went by smooth and I was really excited to go to the dojo for karate practice, now this practice I actually enjoyed. So when I got there, as usual I got greeted by Eddie and Jerry fighting over something stupid, I heard the phrase "fluffy cotton candy clouds" and I assumed it was stupid so I chose not to get into it. I saw Jack by the lockers.

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey Kim, it's about time you arrived, or else I had to listen to these creeps fighting over cotton candy clouds" he rolled his eyes and gave me a smile.

I blushed, this has been happening often, mostly when im around Jack, its creeping me out and its new, I never really blush but hey I guess I really like Jack. "So you wanna spar?" I said

"Sure" he replied.

We sparred and as usual he won and I was lying on the floor. He held a hand down to me and I gladly accepted it.

Jack POV:

**I KNOW YOU LIKE KIM! **my mind yelled at me. _Urgh. I. DO. NOT. LIKE. KIM._ This went on for a while, my inner battle between me and my mind but I knew that my mind was winning. Then I realized what I was doing and I snapped out of it when Kim was waving her hand in front of my face like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry, I zoned out. Was thinking about the tournament next week, do u think I can win?" I asked

"Gee, let me think, OBVIOUSLY! Jack you are awesome in karate, of course you will win" she said excitedly.

"Did The Kim Crawford just admit im awesome" I said with a goofy grin on my face.

"Pshhhh… NO! I didn't"

"Im pretty sure u did"

"Fine I did"

"Haha, I won" only to receive a punch on my left arm, okay I kinda deserved that.

"OW!" she just giggled. _Gosh how I loved that. _**HA U JUST ADMITTED IT.**_ NO! Not again!_

_Urgh._ There I admitted it. I Jack Brewer have a huge crush on Kim Crawford. All I want is a date with her, she so pretty, atheletic, amazing, beautiful, I could go on forever. When I will get the chance and if I do im taking it, I have to put my friendship at risk.

-Time skip (the day later) (Still in Jack's POV)—

_AT SCHOOL_

"There is a huge Valentine's day dance which going to take place in our very own hall, here at Seaford High, bring your Valentines and have a blast" said the announcer

All I could think of was Kim. I sighed and walked over to Kim but then an idea popped in my head

Kim's POV:

After that announcement, all I could think of was Jack then I saw him walking over to me.

"Hey Kim wanna go to English or we'll be late."

"Sure let's go"

After English, I went over to my locker and something fell out it was a note neatly folded with the word 'KIM' written on top with careful handwriting and I quickly opened it and it read:

"_Dear Kim, I know you may think this is one of the silly jokes people play but trust me it's not and if you really wanna know what I want to say then please meet me behind the parking lot after school, I wanted to say this for a while so I hoped you show up, Your Secret Admirer"_

I really didn't know what to do but I decided to go anyways. Who knows it may turn out good.

School went by very quick and I went to the parking lot as I was asked to and I saw a silhouette of a built boy who seemed somewhat like Jack. Hmmmmm… He turned around to reveal a boy just like Jack. His hair, shaggy and brown, his eyes, that chocolate brown color which I got lost in and I came back to reality and realized its Jack. OMG! It's Jack… my _Secret Admirer. _

He walked up to me and held my hand and said,

"Kim, I don't know how to say this but I have had I crush on you for a pretty long time now and I just wanted to admit it and ask you that will you be my Valentine? I think your pretty, atheletic, amazing, beautiful and I could go on forever. I know what you're thinking, It's weird, my best friend askin-" I cut him off but a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Jack, I feel the same way"

"Does that mean a yes?" I kissed him again and said "Does that answer your question?"

"It sure does, loud and clear" We both smiled and walked back home happily

**AN: Please REVIEW and it's only my first fanfic so please help me improve and I really hope you enjoyed. It's pretty late now so good night and bye for now. **

**REVIEW AND LIKE**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SORRY guys! This is not a chapter; it's just a way to thank you awesome fans for reading my story . 7 reviews, 5 followers, 7 likes Thank you guys soooooo much for your reviews, like and follows… I was thinking if I should make this into a one shot series and change the name of the story thingy… review your thoughts about my idea and tell me if I should continue it

PEACE ~ Ishita (my name :P)


End file.
